


REACHING FOR YOU

by TheOQAuthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOQAuthor/pseuds/TheOQAuthor
Summary: Regina's too busy for Valentine's Day but Robin's ready to change it.Three different ways OQ Valentine's could go.





	1. HOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Dear @iwantnevilqueen, before you get your present I wanted to tell you that I tried my best to pull all of the choices in our "little game" into this mini-fic for you so I hope you enjoy it! I loved you being my giftee ‘cause I hadn't met you before and you're amazing! Now you can go ahead and find out what those chocolate chip cookies were for, I know you're dying to know.
> 
> Att; Your OQ Valentine that loves you!

Throughout his life, Robin of Locksley has gotten used to the different noises in the forest. From birds to storms, there's nothing disturbing enough to keep him from a good sleep. Well, as good as it can be considering they're being threatened by a Wicked Witch. However, this time is different, there’s a horrible sound coming so he grunts. Still confused and sleepy, he stands up in order to check where it comes from. Once he got used to it, as his steps became closer, he recognized it was a male voice. Charming? At first, he thought he might be injured but when he realized David was just singing, he tried to back up. It was too late, he had been seen.

  
It appeared, Charming was just waking up Snow with a ballad. Robin didn’t know why would he do that, especially since he sounded like that… Embarrassed by having walked in such a private scene, he avoided looking at them and instead he glanced at their room. Suddenly as he saw the roses in Snow’s arms, a thought crossed his mind, maybe it was the Princess birthday. After all, that’s the only reason Charming would wake up her wife like that.

  
“Apologies, I heard a noise and…” he’s about to finish when they heard some steps approaching them. The Queen.  
“Yes…We all heard that noise. Thanks, Charming” she scoffs and keeps on her way down the corridor.

  
“Someone’s in a big mood today” Snow smiles at both men. “Robin…Why don’t you get your son ready for breakfast”

  
After the princesse's words, Robin turns back to his chambers where Roland is still asleep. When they’re heading to the dinner room for breakfast he sees something that confuses him; is just a boy (probably someone who worked in the castle) giving a girl a rose. It shouldn’t unsettle him, there’s nothing weird, but for some reason he wonder why he’s giving her a rose. Robin takes his seaatin the table and tries to forget it.

  
“May you have the happiest birthday, Princess” He smiles at Snow once she arrives.

  
“What? Oh…Oh you thought it’s my birthday?”

“Is it no?” Charming chuckles at his expression and Snow tries to hide her smirk as she answers.

  
“No. What you saw this morning it’s because of Valentine’s Day”

  
“Valenti…What?” At that moment Regina, who arrived late at the table, rolls her eyes at his ignorance. Thankfully for him, Belle speaks.

  
“It’s a tradition from the Land Without Magic. It’s for…” When she proceeds to explain it, Snow interrupts. “Regina, would you like to explain him?”

  
“Why me? Does my face have “preschooler teacher” written in it?” She definitely isn’t in the mood but seeing her step daughter’s look, she gives in “Fine. It’s a celebration for…romance. Basically so lover can show their…feelings for each other”

  
“Oh…Oh” Robin’s mind starts processing the info and everything makes sense into his mind now.

  
Later that day, Regina finds herself in the woods talking a walk. Valentine’s Day is not her favorite celebration and the fact that there’s a Wicked Witch haunting them pushes herself to remember that she has better things to do than just witnessing all the love and affection these stupid lovers gave each other. She hears steps and forms a fireball in her hand, hiding behind a tree, takes a look around. Nothing. But she keeps herself in place, paying attention to her surroundings when she hears some leaves rustle. With ease, she steps out of her hiding place and throws the fireball.

  
“What the…” the thief yells when her fireball takes him fully. “Blody…hell”

  
“Robin!” Regina finds herself running to him not before with a wave of her hand she extinguishes the fire that had started consuming his clothes. How she hates the damn thief, she almost burned him but she still blamed him for following her. It was his fault, Regina thinks..

  
“You nosy thie…” She blames him but drops her tone when he won’t wake up. She leaned closer to him, kneeling in the ground. “Wake up thief, I have better things to do!” But he doesn’t respond and that worries her. Regina removes the rest of her burned jacket so she can see his injuries. The first layer of his skin is totally burned causing him a small bleed. Of course, she thinks, that fireball had the strength enough to kill a flying monkey.

  
Regina keeps him in place as her other hand wanders up and down his chest healing it. She waits for a few minutes and seeing he doesn’t seem to recover, Regina begins to panic. She can’t stand him but she didn’t mean to kill him.

  
“Please Robin…” her hand still in his chest, this time making sure his heart keeps beating. And maybe she’s angry at him, maybe she’s scared she’s gone too far or maybe she cares for him because she feels warm tears down her cheeks. “Please…Wake up”

  
Robin blinks a few times until he feels ready to open his eyes fully. When he does, he’s surprised the Queen is so close to him. However what astonishes him the most is that her beautiful face is covered in tears.

  
“I think you ruined your Valentine’s…M’lady” he whispers giving her a reassuring smile and that’s when she notices it. A rose. In his left hand, there was a rose now burned and smashed.

  
“A simple thank you would suffice” she chuckles thinking how he could’ve died because of her and still all he cares about is the rose, shivers traveling down her spine as he wipes his tears with his thumbs.

  
For a few seconds Regina doesn’t move, lost in the deep blue of his eyes letting his thumb caress her cheek. Without noticing they’re both closer than they've ever been but she’s in place, unable to move or react. Robin, instead, moves his left hand on top of hers in his chest.

  
“I’m fine Regina…” his words are barely audible but enough to make her come back to reality. That’s when all her emotions came back to her, she can tell her heart has never beaten so fast and reminds herself how to breathe.

  
“It’s Your Majesty” she finally manages to say, recovering her composure, she can feel Robin’s smirk just a few inches away from her lips.


	2. MILLS

Regina Mills is a very stressed woman, she has always worried about things more than she should. Now that Storybrooke is being threatened by another squad of villains, she needs to keep her mind clear and find a way to defeat them. That’s her job. Saving her town, saving her kingdom. Being known as a hero is a rewarding task Regina develops with enthusiasm. In spite of her past as the Evil Queen, she puts the lives from the people in Storybrook before her own, she spends most of her time searching for a way to reverse the effect this new curse will have.

  
Usually, she wakes up early in the morning and leaves Robin still sleeping. He’d always tried to convince her to stay a little longer or take a break but he knows when it comes to Regina Mills, there’s no way to change her mind. Today, however, when she wakes up he’s not there. At first, she thinks she’s late but then the alarm clock rings, 6 a.m, she’s just in time. Slowly, she gets out of bed getting used to the cold she feels once she’s left her sheets. She doesn’t have to think what she’ll wear, her clothes are already folded in the chair. She makes sure of it every night before going to bed so she doesn’t waste time in the morning.

  
“Good morning love” Robin greets her once she arrives at the kitchen.

  
“What are you doing awake? It’s 6 a.m” Regina frowns as she looks for her favorite cup. “Roland doesn’t start school until 9 a.m and…”

  
“I think you're looking for this” he holds her favorite coffee cup in his right hand as he puts his right arm around her waist kissing her hair. “You could take the day off today…”

  
“You know I can’t, thief.” Regina takes a sip of her hot coffee and lets it rest on the table, turning herself so she can look at Robin. “I’m so close to finding it…There are only two books left I need to look at”

  
“Regina… You’ve been working for weeks.” Robin brushes his nose against hers, offering a soft smile. “I told Little John to do the patrolling today so we could spend the day…”

  
“I’d love that…But I really need to find that spell” She sighs pressing her forehead to his and closing her eyes “I promise when this is over, we’ll have more time to ourselves”

  
“I don’t know if I can wait that long without that smile of yours” he gives her a sweet soft kiss, lips barely touching.

  
“You’ll have to” she lets her hands caress his arms and goes for another kiss, this time more deeply. She bits his lower lip and then smiles taking her purse as she leaves. “Remember to pack Roland’s lunch and don’t let Henry skip breakfast!”

  
That’s just how Regina Mills is. She’s a busy, strong and independent woman who can’t even take some time to herself when her people's lives are at stake. Sometimes Robin wonders how come no one- except Henry- noticed before the amazing human being she was instead fo labeling her as the Evil Queen.

  
Robin finishes his coffee and then prepares Roland’s lunch just the way Regina has told him to. When the boys wake up, he has breakfast with them and drives them to school. The sheriff station is his next step, he needs to tell Emma he’s not the one patrolling the forest today.

  
Meanwhile, Regina buries herself in spell books and old scrolls. Belle had offered to help but Regina had told her she should look for something in Gold’s shop instead. The hours pass by without Regina being conscientious about it so when her phone rings she’s startled. Robin’s text.

  
_“I know you’re busy being a hero and I’m proud_ of _it but you have to eat, check your purse I packed lunch for you.”_

  
Regina’s smile wides as she finds that, indeed, Robin has prepared launch for her. Kale salad and a red apple. But when she sees his “Happy Valentine’s” note attached to her launch she feels bad she chose her work over him. She knows he understands and there’s no doubt he supports her, still she’d love to spend the day with him. Glancing at the pile of books in her desk, she sighs and keeps on her search.

  
Since Robin doesn’t have to patrol today, he helps Killian clean the Rolly Roger so he and Emma can have a romantic evening to celebrate. After that, he goes picking Roland but the teacher informs him Henry had been there already. Apparently, the bus is eager to play the new video game Regina had gotten them as a reward for the little time they spent together lately.

On his way home, Robin stops by the florist to get Regina a rose. Just a red rose is everything he gives her every year as a memory on their first Valentine’s in the Enchanted Forest. When he arrives home, he hangs his jacket and puts his keys in the bowl next to the entrance.

  
“Boys? Is your mother home?” Robin yells closing the door and heads for the living room only to find Roland and Henry eating some candy as they play video games. “Did you mother leave you two alone? Doesn’t sound like her…”

  
“Oh no, the Mayor wouldn’t let them alone, that’s why I’m here” Ruby appears in the corner with a plate on each hand, Robin supposed it’s his son’s dinner.

  
“Where’s Regina? Did something happened…?” Robin’s alarmed look makes Ruby smile softly to calm him, before giving him an answer “She said she needed some more time to work” Before she finishes her words, Robin has taken her jacked and left. He doesn’t even need to check her office since he knows exactly where to find Regina.

The sky is getting dark when he arrives at her vault, making sure she hears him approaching so he doesn’t surprise her, he enters the vault.

  
“How did you…?” She asks even though she’s conscientious Robin knows her well enough.

  
“This is where you come when you’re upset or you want to run away from the world so…” he takes a step closer “Which one?”

  
“I failed…” she whispers leaving the book she was holding. “I thought I got it but I didn’t…”

  
“But you will! Regina, you know you can do everything you set your mind on” Robin takes her hand squeezing it gently.

  
“But I failed today. You told me to take the day off and I didn’t think I’d get…”

  
“This isn’t about the spell, is it?” Robin looks directly into her eyes so he can know is she’s telling him the truth.

  
“I waste my time today…and yours” she whispers “If I had known I wasn’t gonna find it I would have spent the day with you”

  
“At least you didn’t ruin it this time…” he nods smiling and giving her the rose he was hiding behind his back.

  
“I guess I didn’t” she chuckles taking the rose and placing it in one of her shelves “Robin?”

  
“Hun?” He hums looking as Regina’s walking towards him. “I did pack the kids lunch and they’re…”

  
“It’s not that.” She grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pulls him closer to her staring at his blue eyes for a second before crushing their lips in a passionate embrace.  
Her tongue is the first one to start fighting for dominance, wanting to explore every inch of his mouth and his tongue follows her, giving himself time to taste the sweetness of her lips. Regina moves her hand to his hair as Robin’s hands travel from her back to her hips. When the part, they’re both gasping for air but a smirk never leaving Regina’s face.

  
“Maybe I can take the night off…” she tells him biting her own lip knowing how he likes that.

  
“Oh.”


	3. HOOD-MILLS

Robin has seen a lot of things in his life but this view is definitely the most beautiful one he’s ever experienced. Resting in the door, he watches how Roland and Heather- his and Regina’s 3 years old daughter- laugh sitting on the kitchen floor. Then he realizes what’s causing those smiles, they’re eating the chocolate chip cookies they were told not to. And even though he finds it lovely and adorable, he has to stop it before Regina fins out.

  
“Do you know how mad will your mother be if she finds out you stole the cookies?” He tells them from the door making both of his kids turn to face him. He can’t stop his laugh sing their chocolates covered face “Look at your faces!”

  
“But Papa, it’s not stealing if they’re given to you!” Roland shouts.

  
“And who gave them to you, hun?” He bends to pick up Heather who’s liking her small fingers.

“Uh…No one…But the cookies are Gina’s and Gina said her things are ours too”

  
Robin nods in amusement, he clearly doesn’t know how to answer that. Roland washes his hands and follows his father’s orders putting the cookies back. Today was Robin’s day off and he decided he would spend it with the kids instead of getting a babysitter. Also, Regina had decided she’d get out of work earlier.

  
Since Heather was born, Regina tried to spend with her family as much time as she could, she didn’t want to miss a thing. She hadn’t left her work because she still loved the feeling of being the Mayor, the feeling of being in charge, but she enjoyed their precious moment together.

  
“Papa! Papa!” Heather laughed in the bathtub playing with her toys making it difficult for Robin to wash her hair. Robin was having a hard time holding his daughter in place and yelling at Roland to dry his hair.

  
“I got this little boy!” Regina laughs letting her purse fall to the floor so she can lift him up and put the towel on his dark curls. “Now you can’t run!!” She smiles at the boy.

“Regina…I didn’t hear you coming” Robin tells her, getting their daughter out of the bathtub and making sure she’s all clean.

  
“I finished earlier than I thought. I got something for you” She extends her arms, once Roland has walked to his room to get dressed, so she can hold her girl. “Come with mama”

  
“For me? Oh…Regina...I forgot..I didn’t have the time” Robin tries to apologize for not having get her a red rose like he usually does but she doesn’t let him “I already have everything I need”

  
“We could get out for today. Have just some family time” Regina suggest. “Go help Roland out and we’ll get ready, right Heather?”

  
When Robin gets to Roland’s room, he’s already dressed and Robin finds himself amazed by how fast his little boy is growing up. He’s still a little boy- he will always be for his father- but he isn’t just a kid anymore, he notices things.

  
“Why did you lie papa? Now Gina’ll be sad thinking you didn’t get her a present”

  
“You know how surprises go, my boy. Now ready to go have some fun?”

  
They decided to go walking since it’s a sunny day and that way Roland can get tired before and sleep at night, also, Regina loves seeing her daughter take her steps as she and Robin hold her hands. Once they arrive at the park Robin sits next to Regina seeing Roland push gently his sister slide.

  
“I’d love to take you out for dinner. Maybe we could call Henry so he babysits?” Robin offers.

  
“He’s taking Violet out. It’s Valentine’s Day, Emma won’t babysit nor the Charming’s” She reminds him. “But I don’t need a fancy dinner, Robin.”

  
“Fine. Then some cartoons and dinner with the kids” he giggles “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a single rose”

  
“We’ll find a way to make it up for it” she winks at him and the glances back at the kids making sure they’re fine. “I did get you something but…It’s not for Valentine’s Day is…a gift for a lifetime”

  
When both Heather and Roland become less erratic in their games, their parents take it as a hint of their time to leave the park to get dinner. This night Robin offers to cook and Regina doesn’t complain, she’s discovered he’s actually really good at it. Half of her plate still full, Heather starts to fall sleep on her mother's arms and Roland’s yawns become more and more frequent.  
Not without a bedtime story before, Robin puts Heather to sleep as Regina does the same with Roland. Then, they both clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. Once they’re done, Robin brings two glasses of wine for him at Regina and sit on the couch next to the fireplace.

  
“Wait a minute…I think I forgot something” he leaves Regina only to come back to the living room with a bouquet of red roses and a box.

  
“Robin…I thought…” she’s surprised he actually got the time to get the roses and take care of the kids. She loves him and sometimes, she still thinks he’s too good for her. “You liar”

  
“I didn’t lie. I told you I didn’t buy a rose and I didn’t…I buy a dozen” he lets the bouquet on the other side of the couch so she can hold the box he’s giving her.

  
”What is it?” Regina asks and then opens it cautiously, perplexed with the content “The storybook?”

  
“Our own Storybook. To fill them with your new story, our story” he opens the book revealing some photos of them in the forest, the first time she used a bow, Roland’s first days of school, the birth of their daughter, Henry’s graduation…

  
“There’s one important photo missing…” she points out.

  
“Is it?” Robin’s mind tries to think which photo he forgot.

  
“The one from our wedding” she turns the page to a new empty one “And it’d look nice here…”

  
“Regina we’re not…” Robin’s confused look amuses her, and while he tries to figure out what she means it gives her time to take out of her pocket a small red box. Inside it, two beautiful golden engagement rings- one for male, other for female.

  
“Marry me, Robin”


End file.
